


A Tale That's As Old As Time

by DaynaDeadly1510, HeyAssbutt21



Series: Love Will Find A Way [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Demon Curing Ritual, Demon possession, Demons, Drugs, Elevator Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Hormonal LeFou, Jealous Gaston, Jealous LeFou, Jealous Lucifer, Jealous Sam, Jealous Stanley, Lullabies, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, Stanley In A Dress, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaDeadly1510/pseuds/DaynaDeadly1510, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbutt21/pseuds/HeyAssbutt21
Summary: Part 2 of the Love Will Find A Way universe. The guys are back and so is something that everyone thought dead. What will happen to our loved characters and will they ever get a happy ending?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed everything that happened in part 1 of the Love Will Find A Way series but now we must move on to part 2 where is a little more of a problem due to something that no-one else expected, what will it be and will our heroes be able to take care of it all without losing another of their number? Let's find out in A Tale As Old As Time. Unlike Too Much where it mostly Dean and Sam who took most of the Point of views, this story will be focusing more on Stanley and LeFou and even some Sam and Dean but Stanley will be our main point of view.

**A Tale As Old As Time**

**Prologue**

**2nd June 2017**

Stanley wasn't sure how exactly it had started just that he awoken much like before in sweat and with tears rolling down his face, cold against his flushed face and yet they too turned too hot after a while.

He couldn't still quiet believe it. It had been about a month since he had returned from his stint in the eighteen hundreds of central France in a small little village named Villeneuve. It had also been a month since he had realised that he didn't belong in the eighteen hundreds and in-fact belonged in the present time with his friends and loved ones.

Well at least that was what he had told himself on occasion before he had left.

He could still remember it as clear as day.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_30th May 2017_

_It had been only a few days since LeFou had awoken and become aware of Gaston falling to his death because of the events from the battle and the demon._

_Stanley and Sam were sitting in the shade of a small cafe, Stanley nursing a cappuccino whist Sam had opted for an ice-cream float, something that Stanley had chuckled slightly at but still loved him for._

_They had been spending a lot of time together since they had gotten back to the present and had been more able to go out in public and hold hands, even kiss without anyone saying something bad about them._

_The first day after LeFou had awoken, the three of them had taken a visit to a small, local funeral home to discuss some sort of funeral plans for Gaston; since there wasn't any body since it still belonged in the eighteen hundreds where he had died it was going to be more difficult but at the same time, LeFou needed some sort of closure especially since he was pregnant with Gaston's child._

_That statement from LeFou had rendered both him and Sam speechless, he had in no way been expecting it at all and to hear it from his best friend who hadn't even ever told him that he was even able to get pregnant was a whole new level of what the hell._

_It seemed that LeFou was born in a different way, this being he was born with both male and female organs and so thus was able to conceive a child in some or other, Stanley still wasn't sure on the mechanics but LeFou was now pregnant._

_The afternoon of the first day had them driving to a small clinic downtown just to double check on LeFou's pregnancy and it had been confirmed, LeFou was very much pregnant and he was also two months pregnant too._

_He had been put on strict new rules and regimes that he would have to follow for the first few weeks until the doctor's could say for sure what was going on with the pregnancy, a lot of male pregnancies could still go wrong at an early stage so they would have to keep an eye on him and make him rest until they knew for sure that the baby was out of the danger zone._

_After that, LeFou - or as he was now more commonly called by, Lay or Layfay since Layfay was his actual name and Lay, a nickname that Stanley had made up upon first befriending the other man - would be free to do things as he normally did them but he had to make sure he didn't get too majorly stressed out or do something to put strain on the baby._

_And Stanley and Sam were to keep an eye on him, something that Stanley was perfectly happy about and even Sam did too but the next day, Sam asked him to meet him at the little cafe in the afternoon so they could talk and Stanley had agreed, hesitatingly, he knew exactly what the word 'talk' meant, it was the equivalent to I love you but things are hard and it's not you, it's me and we need to break up so I can find myself._

_So now Stanley was sitting across from Sam at one of the little tables outside, just watching the other man and waiting for the moment that his whole world might come crashing down around him._

_"Stan" Sam finally spoke up after playing with his spoon for half an hour and looking into his eyes, he looked terrified at what he had to say but like he also had to be brave otherwise he wouldn't get the words out. "I need to go back to America, me and Dean are needed back there plus our family is there."_

_Stanley could only stare at Sam, the hurt and betrayal evident on his face, had Sam really just said that he didn't think of Stanley as his family after what had happened between them._

_"I mean of course I'm going to miss it here, you guys are the greatest and I'm so grateful to have met yous but my life is back over there, being a hunter, that's what I was born to do."_

_Stanley looked away from Sam, feeling childish as tears started to appear in his eyes that he was trying his hardest not to show and failing miserably at, thankfully or not so, Sam seemed to notice it straight away and he put his hand onto of Stanley's own, causing the other man to look back up at him again, wondering what else exactly he could say._

_"I'll come back and visit, it's not like it's goodbye forever."_

_Stanley shook his head and pulled his hand away from that of Sam's own, trying to ignore the hurt look on Sam's face._

_"No, it's just goodbye until you decide to come back to see us, you keep on acting like I'm some of delicate doll that might break if I fall from a high shelf but I'm not and you should know that. I want to come with you."_

_"No" Sam sat forward, grabbing for his hand again but Stanley kept it out of reach, not willing to let Sam see what he had done to him in such a small space of time, "you can't, I don't know what I'd do if you got killed plus Lay needs you."_

_Stanley snapped at that, snarling that Sam couldn't tell him what do for the rest of his life and that he was capable of making his own decisions._

_He had promptly left, not even willing to let Sam explain himself and made sure to ignore Sam for the next few days before and Dean were due to leave, declining his calls, closing the door in his face and even going as far as to not venture out anywhere unless he really had to._

_Sam and Dean had left a few days later, Stanley still feeling too hurt to face the other man had voted to stay at home whilst a few other people par LeFou - as he was still on bed rest - went to wish them goodbye and good luck._

_That had been the hardest day of his life._

* * *

It had now been just over a month since Sam had left and left him behind, he had been subjected to constant nightmares over the past few weeks of something happening to Sam on a hunt and him dying left alone and he would have his hand halfway to the phone when he would remember that if Sam had died, Dean would have at least called them and informed them.

So instead he had taken to awakening from the nightmares, the tears rolling down his face whilst his whole body felt like it was on fire before he would give up on sleep no matter what time it was and slip out of bed, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and look out the window at the sunless French sky around him - it was usually always around two am he awoke and he would stay awake until seven when he would jump in for a shower, get dressed, check on his roommate LeFou and then head out to work - wondering slightly to himself where Sam was and if he was thinking of him.

This morning was no different than any other morning, Stanley awoke at two am as usual, the tears rolling and his whole body feeling like it was fire so he slipped out of bed, walking carefully into the kitchen and grabbing a small glass from the cabinet above his head and filling it with water from the fridge before going to look out of the window at the dark skies around him.

Sipping at his water, Stanley took a couple of minutes to calm his breathing and run through his reoccurring nightmare in his head, it was always the same one, he would see Sam standing on-top of a tower walking towards him, something would come crashing out of the shadows, attacking and grabbing at Sam and the both of them would go over the other end of the tower plummeting over seventy feet below and Stanley would wake up before they would hit the ground in tears and his whole body feeling like it was on fire.

Eventually taking a little seat at the table that he and LeFou had in their shared kitchen, Stanley sat his glass of water down onto the table top, drumming his fingers on the table and wondering if this time he should just do it, if he should just phone Sam and get it over with.

Pulling his phone out of his pyjama shorts pocket - he had gotten his phone back when they had returned from the past and he realised just how much he missed it - unlocking the screen and staring down at his Call Log, wondering if he should just hit the call button.

"Gaston..." The sudden yell from LeFou's room Stanley jump slightly, throwing his phone onto the table and jumping up, running along to his best friend's room.

This unfortunately was also a regular occurrence in their little house; ever since Gaston had fallen to his death and LeFou had found out he was pregnant, the other man had been suffering from a myriad of horrible nightmares, awakening in tears and calling for Gaston who was never there and Stanley would just hug his friend, soothing his hair and getting him to calm down and telling him it would all be okay.

But even Stanley had known that wasn't true, there was no way it could be, how could it when the one thing in their own lives that had made them happy was gone.

Stanley had had Sam and he had left, leaving Stanley alone to deal with the aftermath of everything whilst LeFou had had Gaston and Gaston had left too but under different circumstances.

Today was no different as Stanley ran into his friend's room, seeing he was now awake and softly crying into his pillow so Stanley crawled into the bed beside him, wrapping the blanket tighter around his friend and hugging him, pulling him close and once again just before starting to sooth his head and whisper into his ear that it was all going to be okay.

And whilst Stanley had no idea whether or not that was actually true, he had to believe in it, he had to be strong for them, especially as there was something much worse still to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so it's finally that time, time for Chapter 1 of a tale as old as time in part 2 of the love will way a way series, I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and are excited for what is to come so without much more, let's get a move on and start the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**A Year and a Half Later**

**6th February 2019**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wiped a hand across my forehead as the sweltering sun and Dean's very warm shower steam bled into the small motel room.

I was lying on one of the beds, looking over the case files for a hunt we had just locked away and yet something still felt slightly strange, I wasn't sure exactly what but lately it had felt like someone had been watching me constantly and when I would turn around thinking I had seen someone I knew, the moment would be over and there would be no-one there.

I guess it would be natural for this sort of thing, it had been just over a year and a half since I had left a little village in France by the name of Villeneuve where a young man had been everything I had been looking for but I had given up on that fantasy life, it wasn't real and it couldn't ever be like that.

Closing over the folder, I stood from the bed, wringing some more sweat out of my shirt as I walked over to open a window, taking in a breath of fresh air and closing my eyes, the smell of grass, coffee and was that a coppery smell invading my nose.

I opened my eyes, slightly scared to turn around but two seconds later I had and I groaned slightly into my hand as I saw who was standing there.

Lucifer.

One of the arch-angels and a major pain in our asses who just didn't want to die and never seemed to want to leave us alone no matter what we did or tried to use.

"Hey Sammy, aren't you looking just handsome today?"

I rolled my eyes, ever since I had been trapped in the cage with Lucifer a few years ago and we had had some sort of strange weird moment, he couldn't stop flirting with me and making crude jokes at my expense, much to my embarrassment and Dean's annoyance.

"What do you want Lucifer?" I asked stomping past the arch-angel, placing the folder onto the desk beside my bed before sitting down to face him, wondering what exactly he was going to make us search for this time.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until your brother leaves that contraption but since that isn't going to be happening anytime soon.."

Lucifer smirked and raised his hand in an awkward angle for a few seconds and not long after I could hear a yell from the bathroom of Dean screaming that the water was like ice.

Dean came out into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and shoulders, shivering slightly and looking very confused but it changed to annoyance upon seeing Lucifer standing there.

"Oh hello you" Dean spat with as much vengeance as he could, glaring at Lucifer before walking over to his own bed.

"Dean, how great of you to join us" Lucifer was acting like Dean was an old friend he hadn't seen in years and not his mortal enemy, that was very confusing and strange for Lucifer too, not mention his just showing up to them like this, usually he made a big deal about his appearance.

"Like I said before Lucifer" I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest and staring the arch-angel down, "What do you want?"

"Well" And Lucifer clicked his fingers, a chair appearing behind him that he sat down on, kicking his feet up, almost like he were catching up with two old friends, "Now that Dean-O is here we can jump right into it. Beelzebub or as I like to call him Beel or my favourite major asshole I'm afraid is still alive."

My arms dropped down to my sides, my mouth dropping open in shock, no this wasn't happening was it? No, the demon couldn't be alive, we had seen and watched Gaston fall to his death, well LeFou had done more of the seeing part but still Beelzebub should be dead too.

"I know Sammy, I know what your thinking. Why is Beelzebub still alive if Gaston is dead. Well it seems the evil bastard left that captains body before he hit the ground, shame if you ask me. I think he could have made an awesome soldier."

"His name was Gaston" I snapped, anger rushing up to flush my face red and my hands turned slowly to fists, shaking slightly "And he was a great man, you don't know anything about anyone. He died because of that asshole and he left the love of his life pregnant with his child."

"Oh I'm sorry Sammy, didn't realise that you were in love with the guy too?" Lucifer laughed, crossing his arms in the chair and leaning it back as far as it could go without snapping.

"Shut up" I retorted, noticing right how Dean stopped in the middle of pulling a pair of jeans on to stare at me.

"What do you even need us for? Beelzebub's still alive? Fine then go ahead, find him and kill him."

Lucifer stood up at last and faced me, still not very scary as I towered above him still.

"I would Sammy but it's not really that easy. You see Beelzebub has decided to return to France. No idea why, maybe he wanted a holiday but he's possessed someone there and I need you guys to go back there and find out who."

I stared on in horror at Lucifer, my eyes wide and unblinking, Lucifer wasn't being serious was he? I knew he could have his moments, most of them thrown at my brother and myself but I was really hoping for him to be kidding on here. I couldn't go back to France, especially not if we had to return to the village, me and Stanley had parted on bad terms and I wasn't expecting him to welcome me back with open arms anytime soon.

"You have to be joking" I finally got the words out, watching Lucifer stopped in his search of our motel room to look over his shoulder at me.

"I never joke about things to do with little Beel."

Lucifer laughed, a strange tingling feeling running down my back and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on edge as I came to terms with the news.

"Now just hold on one minute" Dean came forward that second, now fully dressed and his hair even dry but before he had time to say anything else, Lucifer had placed a hand on each of our foreheads and I felt my feet leave the ground, travelling through space and time.

I really hated angel travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of chapter one, next chapter will have Sam and Dean getting back to Villeneuve and seeing everybody again for the first time in over a year, how do you think people are going to react? Find out next time on a tale as old as time..
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so it's time for Chapter 2 of A Tale as old as time. Hope you have been enjoying catching up with the adventures of our favourite heroes so far and finding out that Beelzebub is still alive, what will our heroes do now that they have to go back to France and how will Sam react especially when he sees Stanley again after all this time? Let's find out.

_Previously On A Tale As Old As Time:_

_"Now just hold on one minute" Dean came forward that second, now fully dressed and his hair even dry but before he had time to say anything else, Lucifer had placed a hand on each of our foreheads and I felt my feet leave the ground, travelling through space and time._

_I really hated angel travel._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"I hate that evil bastard."

I turned around two seconds after our feet had hit recognisable soil, seeing my brother leaning against of the statues in the village and throwing up the contents of his stomach which just happened to be a lot of beer and pie, something I didn't really want to see again.

Turning away from the sight of my brother puking up his guts, I dared to look around the small village of Villeneuve, seeing how little had changed in the year and a half since my brother and me had been here last but at least there seemed to be more coffee shops around the place and no-one was wearing the weird frilly clothes.

Then I remembered we had already beat that spell and helped bring the village back into it's twenty-first century normalcy so that was a big reason as to the change in dress.

The one thing I didn't understand though was why it was so quiet, most of the shops were open, doors open wide to the elements and customers but there were only a few people scattered here and there walking the streets or sitting having a coffee with friends.

Looking around the village some more I could see the houses now protruding at the backs of shops, looking very out of place with the still old looking shops and I could remember walking to Stanley's house on the outskirts of the village, venturing inside and seeing how Stanley like it looked, the place was spotless, his living room was rather small with a small tv and dvd player in one corner, cat toys littering the floor, all arranged by colour and size and on the walls were pictures of Stanley, Gaston and LeFou and even quite a few of just LeFou and Stanley - Stanley had explained to me a little bit at how he and LeFou knew each other in high school and quickly became friends - and even one of a beautiful black and white kitten with piercing green eyes - this had been the cat that Gaston and LeFou had adopted together after only being together for a month. - it was strange thinking of Gaston and LeFou before the demon.

Stanley's kitchen and bathroom were much of the same, well kept and clean with no room for mess and even some of the surfaces looked like they had been rubbed down quite a few times.

Then there was Stanley's bedroom, this room was massive and even had it's own ceiling fan with built in light switch that you only had to clap to switch on.

A bookshelf sat in one corner of the room, it too looking spotless and without any signs of dust or scrapes, a double bed sat near the far wall, covers neatly made and folded carefully whilst in the corner sat a make-up dresser - Stanley apparently wore a lot of make-up and I just hadn't ever noticed, he said it was to cover up the bags under his eyes but I hadn't believed him - with lots of accessories and hairsprays in every shape and form.

On either side of Stanley's rather large and comfortable double bed were nightstands, the one on the right containing only a small single red lamp whilst the other held a small stack of books, all neatly piled on-top of each other and from what I had been able to see, he had collected titles from as far back as Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and right up to a rather new romance by the name of A Thousand Letters by Staci Hart and on the wall behind his bed there was a rather large canvas containing a picture of Stanley, LeFou and Gaston all smiling at the camera and arms around one another, they looked so happy and peaceful. It just sucked that it would never be that way again.

"Sam? Is that you?"

The soft and happy female voice had me turning on the spot, having two seconds to prepare before a small brunette girl had wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close in a tight hug for a few seconds then she pulled away, smiling and chuckling and I finally got to see her face again.

"Belle" I couldn't help but smile back, smiling and hugging her back, squeezing her tight before I pulled away, looking up at the man standing behind her, he stood at six feet tall exactly with bright blue eyes that smiled even with the massive smile on his face and he had rather short blonde hair that tucked slightly behind his ears.

"Hello old friend" The man held his hand out to me and immediately recognised the voice but I couldn't believe how much he had changed.

"Hi Adam." I returned the handshake.

When Dean and myself had first come to Villeneuve, it had been during a rather bad time, not only had a demon by the name of Beelzebub came to the town and rewound the whole timeline to put them back into the seventeen hundreds, there had also been an enchantress by the name of Agathe who had come to the town, looking for shelter coming across a very old mansion - it hadn't become a castle until Beelzebub had worked his magic - and asked the man running the place for shelter. That had been Adam, whom at the time had a bit of an anger problem and didn't look twice at anybody if they weren't as good looking as him.

The enchantress had appeared to Adam in the form of an old beggar woman, hoping to bring Adam about to helping her out but the other man had dismissed her not once, nor twice but three times until she had revealed her true self.

Adam had tried to apologise to the woman but she told him that it was too late, she had turned him into a beast and cursed all of the mansion and it's inhabitants, turning them into inanimate objects cursed to stay that way until Adam could learn to love someone for who they were both inside and out and have them love him in return.

For years, Adam had lived as the beast, never thinking that he would find someone until he met the feisty and book-smart, Belle - Belle had came to the castle to rescue her father after he had been imprisoned in the castle for trying to pick a rose and took his place - at first Belle and Adam butted heads, both of them thinking differently from the other and more open to their own ways of thinking.

But then after Adam had scared Belle for going into the West Wing without permission, she had run away, nearly being killed by wolves were it not for Adam coming to her rescue and saving her life.

The two had bonded and become closer up until Adam had set Belle free when Maurice - Belle's father - had nearly been taken away to an Asylum by Gaston or as we had came to find out, Beelzebub who had taken over Gaston's body, stating that he would set the other man free until Maurice gave Gaston permission to marry Belle.

He hadn't and Belle arrived in the nick of time, stopping the carriage but in so doing outing the beast as being real and Gaston - Beelzebub - had only saw it as a threat and demanded that they go after the creature and kill it.

Gaston had made two of his henchmen lock Belle up too so she couldn't escape to warn the beast and the villagers, myself and Dean included had made haste to the castle, arriving and immediately being involved in a massive battle in the castle's foyer during which Gaston had escaped after using LeFou - his faithful sidekick and apparent love of his life, before the demon at least - as a shield.

The battle had continued on and LeFou had escaped too, running after Gaston whom we found out had went off to fight the beast also known as Adam.

In the end, Belle had arrived too and the battle had continued mostly on the topmost tower of the castle with most of it's occupants stopping what they had been doing to watch as Gaston shot, kicked at and hit the beast as much as he could and Belle and LeFou tried to stop him, one for the love of her life, Adam, the other for the love of his life, the man who was no longer a man.

The battle had ended when Gaston shot Adam a further two times, the ground giving way under him and he had almost fell right away were it not for LeFou catching him and holding onto him but in the end it was no use and Gaston had fallen to his death, LeFou passing out and Belle and Adam falling in love and stating it after Adam had died but been brought back by the enchantress and the whole castle had been fixed and returned to it's normal self.

That had been over a year and a half ago now so it was still weird to see Adam when the last time I had properly seen him, he had been the beast with long hair and strange clothes on.

I dropped Adam's hand, noticing that he was still smiling at me and even Belle was smiling whilst I finally noticed her clothing, she still wore a dress, this one a dark blue in colour that came to just above the knees with the skirt slightly longer at the back and she even had an orange small purse on her shoulder.

"Hi Dean" Belle called over my shoulder to Dean who now had finally stopped throwing up in the corner and was standing again, wiping at his mouth and walking over with a few mumbles that I knew were directed towards Lucifer.

"Hello Belle."

Belle smiled and hugged him before quickly pulling away and looking between the both of us, her lips pulling down into a small frown, making her look very much like she was either about to smack us or tell us off.

"Something's happened, hasn't it? That's why you guys are back, right?" Turns out it wasn't either of them.

I nodded my head, knowing only too well that it was best not to beat around the bush with Belle and just tell her these things out loud and to her face.

"Yeah. It seems that Beelzebub somehow managed to make his way back here and he has possessed someone. I don't know what he wants this time but it can't be good."

Belle stopped, her mouth open and I worried for my safety but also my sanity as she started to close her mouth before opening it again, doing this a couple of times making me wonder if she had lost her voice when all of a sudden the words just seemed to come to her.

"But... I thought.. Gaston..."

"He was. I mean, he is. Gaston is dead but somehow the demon survived and it's come back to finish whatever it started."

Belle nodded, looking thoughtful when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Where's LeFou, I mean Lay, I'm sorry it's going to take me a while to get used to this new name."

Belle laughed and waved a hand, wiping away my little mix-up.

"It's okay Sam. And he's in his house, he never comes outside anymore, he just mostly lies in his bed, cuddling his daughter or a picture of Gaston or both of them and usually always crying."

My mind went blank as Belle's word invaded my head.

"Lay had a daughter?"

Me and Dean had left to return to America before finding out the sex of the baby so knowing now that all this time it turned out to be a little girl was beyond amazing.

"Yeah, she is the most gorgeous thing ever too, she's only one and yet she's already got a full head of hair, long dark hair just like Gaston's."

I could see and hear that Belle was trying her hardest not to cry as she told me this new piece of information and I even had to admit to myself that it was a very sweet moment but sad too, the last remaining thing that LeFou, Lay, had to remind him of Gaston was his daughter and now his daughter looked the exact double of Gaston.

"What's her name?"

"Samantha Leigh Young. Samantha because well because of you Sam, Lay thinks of you as one of his best friends and the best fitting name for his daughter, Leigh for the female version of his own middle name Lee and Young because of..."

"..Because of Gaston's last name."

I smiled at Belle, silently a little bit more pleased than I maybe should have been that Lay had named his daughter after me, one of the friends he made and who had left and hurt his best friend but he had still opted to call his daughter the female version of my name despite this.

"Auntie Belle, Auntie Belle, Auntie Belle."

I heard the voice before I saw her, turning on the spot, I could see a little girl who looked around three or four years old despite her only being one running towards Belle with her long dark hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail swishing back and forth behind her.

I guess this was Samantha Leigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, please don't hate me. I love you guys so much and hope you enjoy this, don't worry LeFou and Stanley will be in the next chapter and Sam will see the guy he loves again *evil laugh* don't worry it won't be all that bad but I promise to not take so long with this one, darn you writers block. So all will be good for the next one I promise...
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm finally back with Chapter 3 of this story, last chapter we left off with Sam and Dean about to meet Samantha Leigh , Lay's daughter and Sam still hasn't seen Stanley yet, what's going to happen I wonder, let's find out.

**Chapter 3**

**Belle's P.O.V.**

I smiled as Samantha Leigh came running towards us, her long black hair tied back firmly into a ponytail that swished back and forth as she ran whilst I saw that once again she wore a pink t-shirt with a picture of a monkey on the front and a pair of faded blue denim jeans that were falling off her slim frame with a pair of pink dolly shoes that were sliding off her heels.

I really felt for this beautiful little girl, she had so much more to offer but because Lay wasn't able to do much lately, Samantha had to make do with what she had.

"Hi Samantha Leigh" I bent down to her level, kneeling carefully on my knees and bringing her in for a hug, feeling her bones through her t-shirt, obviously Lay had forgotten about breakfast this morning again.

"How are you my darling?" I let go of her to look into her brown eyes, a strange mixture of Gaston and Lay's eye colour and I had to blink a few times to remind myself who I was talking to.

"I'm fine Auntie Belle. Uncle Stanley is taking me to get pancakes."

From where I was standing, I could see right away how Sam's face pulled down into a very uncomfortable look, his shoulders hunched together more and he even started slowly moving from foot to foot, obviously anxious, not that I could blame him, well not fully at least.

I had to say if it had been me in this predicament I would be very anxious and scared about seeing said person again but the main question on my own and everyone else's minds that neither Stanley or Sam had ever seemed to answer was why had they broken up in the first place.

Whenever I had asked Stanley about it, he would jam his fingers in his ears and starting loudly singing off key until I would change the subject or leave him alone whilst Sam on the other hand at first had just ignored me pointed to something interesting in the village, when he had still been here and after he had left, he would log off whatever media site we were speaking on or not text back for hours on end.

So to say that I was confused and annoyed was an understatement, I was furious at the both of them and I really just wanted to smash the both of their heads together but unfortunately that would be better saved for Lay, another unfortunate thing, Lay was currently of no help to anyone, not even himself.

"Just you and Uncle Stanley honey? Isn't your daddy going too?"

I knew even before I asked the question what the answer was going to be but hearing it said from a little girl's mouth especially when she was only one always got me close to tears and I had to make sure that Sam and Dean knew I wasn't kidding on when I spoke about how bad Lay currently was.

"No, he said he's not hungry but Uncle Stanley said he's not eaten anything in months and that Gaston wouldn't want him to get in this sort of pickle just because of him but then he got all angry and started shouting at everybody. Did I do something wrong Auntie Belle?"

I noticed right away towards the end of her sentence how Samantha Leigh's voice began to break and her eyes started to take on a rather glassy look, filling with tears that I didn't want to see fall so instead I pulled the younger girl towards me, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a big tight squeeze.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong honey. I promise you that one."

Samantha Leigh looked up into my my eyes, blinking back fresh tears and even shooting me a watery smile.

"Really Auntie Belle?"

I nodded and hugged her close again, rubbing the back of her head and kissing her forehead.

"I promise my little darling. Now why don't you wait here with Uncle Adam and Dean whilst me and Sam go check on your daddy okay honey?"

I noticed right away how Samantha Leigh looked up from my waist, staring around at Sam and Dean with a rather quizzical yet intrigued look upon her small features.

"Auntie Belle, who are they? That man is really tall."

Samantha pointed at Sam, me chuckling under my breath as I realised that Samantha didn't actually know the man behind her namesake or his brother, Dean.

"Well honey, that there" I pointed to Dean first who smiled softly at Samantha Leigh "Is Dean Winchester, he's a friend of your daddy's from before you were born and that tall man as you put it is brother, Sam Winchester."

I noticed within a few seconds how Samantha pointed to herself and then Sam before staring back around and up at me.

"Sam has the male version of my name." She smiled wide and I nodded, patting her head as she slowly seemed to be warming towards the two newcomers.

I quickly asked Samantha Leigh again if she was okay with me leaving her alone with Adam and Dean for a few minutes until me and Sam got back or Stanley arrived to fetch her, Samantha nodding this time and running over to Adam, pulling on his arm with a cry of 'Upsie's Uncle Adam', Adam quickly relenting and pulling her up onto his waist.

I chuckled again, giving Adam a quick kiss on the cheek whilst I saw Sam and Dean exchange a strange look between each other and then we were off.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

We arrived at LeFou's house a few minutes later, the journey taking a lot shorter time than I had originally thought and two seconds later, my eyes were taking in the very unkempt garden, weeds grown nearly as long as the grass it surrounded which in itself looked like it hadn't been mowed on months, there was even a stack of mail sitting both in and around the over-flowing letter box with items dating back to just a few months ago too.

Stopping in-front of the rather large, white door with it's peeling paint, I could see that even the house itself looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months, the windows were thick with grime and dust giving off the appearance that nobody had been living in the house for many years but I knew differently.

LeFou was currently inside this very house, probably curled up under two heavy comforters, a jacket that smelled like Gaston and about a hundred other items that would all remind him of the man who currently lay at the bottom of a mansion very much dead.

Turning to Belle, ready to question how exactly we were going to get into the house, I noticed that Belle was no longer paying any attention to me and instead was rummaging about in her little orange purse, two seconds later retrieving a brass metal key from inside and carefully inserting it into the lock, turning the key, the door creaking as it was unlocked and flew open, bathing the main hall in a layer of more dust and little light.

I carefully walked into the main hall, Belle marching in behind me and closing the door behind her, the wood creaking once again as it was moved whilst I looked around the house at large.

At one time, this house had probably been a brilliant and lively place, lights shinning in the main hall that lead off to a large living room, the room containing what looked like a fifty two inch television hanging carefully on the wall covered in thick layers of dust from what I cold see anyway.

Belle walked past me, ascending the stairs and I followed her, wondering just what exactly we were going to walk into.

A few minutes later we had arrived outside one of the many bedrooms it seemed in this overly large house, the white door contained only a small brass plaque pinned to the top that read 'Gaston and Lay's room'.

I looked around at Belle to see that she was shrugging at me this time, almost as if unsure of what to do and this was going to be my chance to try and get through to LeFou.

I knocked carefully on the door once, twice and was about to go for a third time when I heard a voice so void of emotion and so unlike LeFou it actually rendered me speechless for a few minutes.

"Go away..."

I held strong and knocked again softly on the door this time, not wanting to hear that distraught and cold voice but also knowing that if I didn't say or do something soon that LeFou might just end up worse than he currently was.

"Leave me alone.." There was break in LeFou's voice this time, almost like he was unable to hold back more of the tears this time around and he was sinking deeper.

It hurt me to think that my best friend was on the other side of that door, hurting and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it was horrible.

I knocked on the door again, this time not allowing LeFou a minute to tell me to go away or leave him alone, "LeFou, I mean Lay. It's me, it's Sam. Can I come in?"

"No..." The answer was short and sweet but filled with much resentment and anger. I was surprised, what exactly had I done to deserve this, I hadn't made Gaston fall to his death but I had hurt the person who was meant to be his best friend so I guess there was always that.

I turned my head around to Belle who once again was digging around in her little bag before producing another key, this one gold metal in colour and within two seconds she had handed me the key, nudging me to unlock the door.

I stared back at her, giving her a look that just seemed to ask 'are you crazy' there was no way in hell that I was unlocking this door when LeFou was holding such a heavy grudge against me, I might step into the room and be beaten down just by his eyes boring holes into my own.

Belle sighed and rolled her eyes, yanking the key out of my hand with a mutter of 'stop being such a child' and no more than a second later, she had grabbed the door handle with her free right hand, using the other to put the key into the lock and turning it once, twice before I heard a soft click on the other side of the frame.

Belle pulled the handle down, softly opening the door, it's loud creak echoing through the too quiet hall and a few minutes later, I had to hold back a gasp as my eyes took in the sight of LeFou lying on his side, away from the door curled up under a thick layer of blankets and he even had his arms curled around a thick black leather jacket, it lying half on the pillow next to LeFou and half in the man's arms held as tightly to his chest as he could without ripping or tearing the material.

Stepping further into the room, I could see how much like Gaston and LeFou the room itself was, a series of DVD's adorned one wall, a mixture of horror, romance and Sci-Fi with a small television and DVD player sitting atop a chest of drawers just next to it.

On the other side of the room there was a brown board pinned to the wall, ticket stubs from a few different movies adoring it along with quite a number of pictures of Gaston and LeFou, one of them sitting together in a small booth painted red, Gaston's arm around LeFou's waist whilst the other man blushed, his face turned upwards towards Gaston and sticking his tongue out at the other man, another had Gaston sitting atop a motorcycle, one foot on the ground whilst LeFou sat behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist and a massive smile on his face, he looked so happy...

"Can I help you with something?... Or would you rather just stare at my pictures some more?"

I jumped at hearing LeFou's voice again, this time with more hurt and a little bit more emotion in it but the eyes that were locked on me now were cold and dead, none of the LeFou I had met before was there, he was just like a whole completely different person.

"LeFou, I want to help you. We are so worried about you..."

"Don't you dare even think about saying Gaston wouldn't want to see me like this, I'll never know what Gaston might be thinking right now will I? And it's all because of you and your stupid brother. If you guys had never came here, none of this would have happened and my Gaston would still alive. And nothing you can say or do can change that."

And it seemed that was the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3. Sorry guys, I'm kind o evil again. Stanley wasn't in this chapter but he was mentioned. Next Chapter we will be seeing what the next thing to do is for our heroes and will LeFou ever forgive Sam, keep reading to find out.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21.


End file.
